


Father and Son

by TotallyAHuman



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also cause I'm sad, And probably needs a hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Bruce Wayne is an OK Parent, Doing this again because I accidentally closed the tab, For you Nieri!, Gen, I'm Sorry, It's really short, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Like Less than 300 words short, My attempt at fluff, POV Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Short One Shot, Written and Published at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/pseuds/TotallyAHuman
Summary: In that moment, they weren’t Red Hood and Batman, they weren’t enemies and he didn’t hate him. In that moment they were Jason and Bruce, father and son.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nieri_is_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/gifts).



> Might delete once I'm more awake and can tell if it sucks

Red Hood loaded his gun knowing ~~Da-~~ Batman would arrive any minute. This was it. This was his big reveal. Rage bubbled up inside him, ~~D-~~ ~~Br-~~ _Batman_ replaced him without a second thought and didn’t bother to revenge him. Batman made another kid Robin, put another child in the line of fire. Some stupid part of Jason thought that losing him would hurt, that losing him would be the final straw. Yet the stupid clown still lived.

  
_Deep breath_. The man couldn’t let himself be consumed by anger, there was too much on the line right now. Red Hood paced back and forth, his helmet and mask off, each second feeling like an hour until…

  
_**Bang**_. The door was kicked down, he was h-

  
Bruce looked at him, the eyes on his cowl blown wide. His body, his face expressed so much emotion. A beat passed as Batman removed the cowl. The silence was deafening before it was shattered with one hesitant word.

  
“Jason?”

  
With that one word he felt the ugly green rage clear because in that moment, they weren’t Red Hood and Batman, they weren’t enemies and he didn’t hate him. In that moment they were Jason and Bruce, father and son. In that moment they were a father and son who had found each other again and they embraced.

  
“Dad, I messed up bad,” Jason sobbed, “I’m so sorry.”

  
Bruce didn’t let go or back away, “I did too, I’m the one who’s sorry I couldn’t get there quick enough.”

  
“Wasn’t your fault.” and they fell into silence. They both had a lot of work to do to make things right, but they would be damned if they didn’t try

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories that need to be written and updated but depression and lack of inspiration plus every time I try I get a new idea. I'm so sorry so have this!


End file.
